


You can’t help it can you? You are irresistible.

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean doesn’t knowhow to act around Cas,so he falls into a role–a gentleman of the past, one whoopens doors,tips his hat,offers a steading hand.Not that Cas needs his help,not physically anyway. But it’s a roleDean can play, a place heunderstands. Also it meanshe’s taken to wearing his cowboy hatmuch more often, so he can tip the brimwith his finger when Cas is around,to show his ever-growing affection.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You can’t help it can you? You are irresistible.

Dean doesn’t know  
how to act around Cas,  
so he falls into a role–  
a gentleman of the past, one who  
opens doors,  
tips his hat,  
offers a steading hand.  
Not that Cas needs his help,  
not physically anyway. But it’s a role  
Dean can play, a place he  
understands. Also it means  
he’s taken to wearing his cowboy hat  
much more often, so he can tip the brim  
with his finger when Cas is around,  
to show his ever-growing affection.  
And he likes that–and not just because  
it annoys Sam.

At first Cas just gives him odd looks:  
the ever adorable squint,  
the almost as cute head tilt.  
Then one night they’re watching Maverick–  
which isn’t exactly a cowboy movie  
but it’s maybe close enough–  
when Dean practically sees a lightbulb  
appear over Cas’s head. He sits there,  
still as a stature, for what seems to Dean  
like an eternity  
but is more likely thirty seconds or so,  
then a soft _oh!_ escapes his lips.  
He won’t look at Dean. He jumps  
to his feet and runs from the room.

Dean should be worried.  
He should panic,  
or pace,  
or put on a stoic face.  
But instead he smiles,  
relaxed, and watches  
the rest of the movie.

The next morning when Dean  
hands Cas his coffee and pulls out  
a chair at the table, Cas says,  
_Thank you, kind sir._

Dean melts.

They’ll figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 13
> 
> Prompt: destiel and gentleman
> 
> SPNStayAtHome 2 || Gentleman
> 
> _The title comes from the movie **Maverick**._


End file.
